charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Grimhilde
Queen Grimhilde (commonly known as The Evil Queen) is the main antagonist of Walt Disney's 1st animated feature film "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." Determined to remain the fairest one of all, the Queen becomes insanely jealous of Snow White, the only one whose beauty surpasses her own. She eventually disguises herself as an old woman to tempt Snow White into eating a poisoned apple, in a final attempt to do away with her only, unknowing rival. Depicted in early designs as a fat character, her appearance eventually evolved into a much more sinister, stately beauty. She is generally one of Disney's most iconic and menacing first villains, once being voted the 10th greatest movie villain of all time by the American Film Institute. The Queen was animated by Art Babbitt and the Witch by Norman Ferguson. Her name was given as Queen Grimhilde in some old publicity material and comics, but this is seldom acknowledged by the Walt Disney Company. She is sometimes referred to as the Wicked Queen, while theme parks sometimes refer to her as the Snow Queen (not to be confused with Queen Elsa). The Witch is sometimes referred to as the Old Hag after drinking the aging potion. The Evil Queen is, along with Maleficent, one of the most prominent of the Disney Villains. Background Personality From the outside, the Queen appears to be calm, regal, and sophisticated, but in reality, this collected and stately facade hides an extremely sadistic, hateful, cold and sinister person. She is ruthless, jealous and obsessive and wants nothing more than to be the fairest in the land. She also has an extreme vanity that made her utterly intolerant of rivals. Being solely focused on the idea of becoming the fairest of all, the Queen does not appear to be significantly involved in governing her kingdom, though the skeletal remains of prisoners in her dungeon point to her being a cruel ruler. In the end, her mad vanity and jealousy of Snow White's superior beauty and the Prince's affections eventually drove her to murderous insanity. She transformed herself into a hideous hag and conjured a poison named the "Sleeping Death" to achieve this end as a sign of her determination and desperation. The Witch, being an alternate form of the Queen, has some of her personality traits, most notably her vanity and unstable jealousy of Snow White, kept intact. However, due in part to the transformation, she has also become more outwardly maniacal and sadistic, constantly cackling insanely as well as once trying to play an extremely cruel joke on her pet raven by making it seem as though she wanted it to eat the poisoned apple. Despite her insanity, she was also extremely intelligent and calculating, wanting to ensure that she does not overlook anything in order to make her plans an absolute success. This trait was especially evident in her stopping herself while gloating about how the poisoned apple will ensure Snow White's eventual demise in order to look up whether there was a cure for the effects of the poisoned apple that would be able to cause her plans to fail. Gallery Profile_-_The_Evil_Queen.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Queens Category:Antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs characters Category:1930s characters Category:Disney characters Category:Deceased characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:German characters Category:European characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Adults Category:Caucasian Category:Who Framed Rodger Rabbit characters Category:Who Framed Rodger Rabbit cameos Category:Green Eyes Category:Black haired characters Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Book characters Category:Germanic characters Category:Fairytale characters Category:RKO Radio Pictures characters Category:Dangerous characters Category:Attractive characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creepy characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Characters voiced by Eleanor Audley Category:Ugly characters Category:Movie characters Category:Vain characters Category:Foolish characters Category:Characters who disguise themselves